Unexpected Surprises
by The Phoenix strikes again
Summary: Mary has just given birth to her and Dickon's first child. Dickon is smiling at Mary and the baby when he is suddenly rushed from the room. Something is happening with his wife and child and no one will tell him anything. Oneshot


**Unexpected Surprises**

AN: This is my first Secret Garden story so forgive me if its bad.

AN2: Please review. Even if you don't like it. I'm begging you.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her close, her and the baby. He would give anything to know what was happening.

Dickon sat in the waiting room of a hospital. One second he was smiling at Mary as she held their baby. The next thing he knew he was being chased out of the delivery room. No one had told him anything. He was so wired he could almost hear his heart beating.

The baby had been born at 7:42 p.m. They had been in the Garden, it was about two then. Mary had insisted on going. She had said, "Now Dickon, the baby could be born any day. I want the Garden looking beautiful the first time the baby comes in. Just a few more touches, dear. It must be justright."

He couldn't deny her anything when she was talking about their baby. Actually he had never been ableto deny her, even when they were kids. So they went to the Garden. He was pruning some flowers, while Mary was sittingon the fountain ledge. She was running her hand through the water.

"It is such a beautiful day. I'm so...awe," Mary suddenly groaned.

That alerted Dickon to Mary at once. "Are you okay Mary?"

"Yes Dickon, I'm better than ever. I believe we had better be off. It would be good to get to the hospital beforethe baby is born. What would be the point in going after?"

Dickon stood _since_ up and looked athis watch. It had been half an hour the baby was born. He was a father and didn't even know what was happening with his baby and his wife of almost three years. He started pacing around the room.

If anything happens to her it will be all my fault. She isn't even twenty yet.

Dickon sat down again. He put his face in his hands. "What could be happening__ Why isn't anyone giving me any information?" Dickon sobbed into his hands.

"I'm ready to see my new cous...no that doesn't sound right. Okay I think I have it. I want to se me baby nephew!" said an extremely happy Colin entering the waiting room. Suddenly he saw what Dickon was doing. "What's wrong, Dickon. Why are you in here and not with your wife and baby? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. They haven't told me anything," said Dickon, raising his tearstained face from his hands. "I wish I _knew_. I was in there as happy as a foal when they forced me to leave the room." Dickon continued to sob.

"I'm sure Mary is going to be just fine. She is strong. The baby has her blood, so it won't give up. You have nothing to worry about." Colin attempted to comfort Dickon.

"With your family's track record of dying young. Your mom died when you were born and Mary's died when she was young. What if...what will I do? Oh this is all...why..." Dickon frantically sobbed.

"Get holdof yourself man. You can't be going crazy. Think about your wife and baby. What would Mary say if she saw you now?" Colin said, grabbing Dickon's shoulder.

A smile appeared on Dickon's face. "You know, Mary said almost the same thing to me a few hours ago. You should have seen me when Mary told me she was in labor. I was running around in circles. It was the funniest thing in the world," the smile disappeared from Dickon's face. "What if I never get the chance to have a stupid moment like that again? What if I never get to have another baby with Mary again, or ever hold her in my arms?" Dickon suddenly burst into tears again.

"Dickon," a voice called from the door. "Mary is ready to see you now."

"Dr. Evans, how is my wife? How is my child? Oh what did she have, a girl or boy? I never got the chance to find out." Dickon asked walking over to Dr. Evans, Mary's Gynecologist.

"Go and find out for yourself, my boy." Dr. Evans said, putting his hand on Dickon's shoulder and directing him in the right direction.

Dickon walked into the room, Colin following close behind. What they saw was enough to bring more tears to both their eyes.

Mary smiled up at Dickon and Colin. "Well I guess I should have expected this. It does tend to run in our family." Colin said, quickly wiping away the tears.

Dickon didn't care about shame, he let the tears flow. He had lost his dignity when Mary went into labor. "By the Lord almighty. I was worried death had visited this hospital tonight. I feel bad about all my horrid thoughts now. I have two sons. I'm a father to not one but two sons."

Dickon walked over to Mary. She had one baby in her right arm and one in her left. "Tis un 's Dickon Benjamin." Mary indicated the baby in her right arm. "An tis un 's named after Colin's father." She indicated the other baby.

"I see you remember our younger days my love." Dickon smiled, taking Dickon from her arms.

"Mary, I'm sure dad and Ben would appreciate this, "Colin said.

"Which came first?" Dickon inquired.

"The baby you're holding," Mary answered.

"I love you Mary," Dickon said, bending and kissing Mary.

"I know," Mary said with a grin.

"Mistress Mary quite contrary,

how does your garden grow,

with silver bells, and cocker shells,

and daffodils all in a row." Colin chanted, with a smirk aimed for Mary.

"Oh, you..."


End file.
